


Sweet Chaos

by mochilou



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College AU, I'm a multi so be prepared to see familiar names, Literature Major Yeosang, Love at First Sight, M/M, My First Fanfic, Rocker Seonghwa, This happened because of 2Gether, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yeri makes an appearance because i love her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochilou/pseuds/mochilou
Summary: "My sandcastle has met your wave and it's starting to break down. What do I do?"-Sweet Chaos, DAY6Seonghwa swore he fell in love at first sight for the "Pretty Brunette" who worked at the campus' Sunrise Cafe. Meanwhile Yeosang, the said "Pretty Brunette" he thinks Seonghwa is a little bit of a nuisance.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Coffee

Yeosang made his way inside the Sunrise Café after one of his classes had ended for that morning, he was thankful that he was called in a few days after his interview with the owner.

He was in need of a part-time job as he didn’t really want to solely rely on his parents’ money, he just wanted to be a little independent even though his parents were keen on taking care of his tuition so he can focus on his studies.

But Yeosang persisted, even coming up with the reason that it’d be a good thing to put on his resume when he looks for a job after graduation, as well as telling them that it can be a good way to help with his shyness, he will be able to socialize with different kinds of people, so despite his parents’ worries, they gave in as they know he wouldn’t let it slide if they disagreed.

There was yet another positive thing to the place he applied to, the café was part of the campus, so most of the staff were students just like him, and so there wouldn’t really be some sort of superiority among them as they were in the same age range.

“Good morning!” he bows politely as he comes inside, he sees whom he assumes as one of the staff, sweeping the floors

“Hello, you must be the new guy.” The blonde points out, setting what he was holding aside and approaching him

“I think so, unless there’s another newbie coming in.” the latter smiles, gesturing for him to come over and they sit on one of the tables

“Boss isn’t here yet but I can tell you the basics.” Yeosang nods, eyes falling upon the counter where there were cakes and pastries displayed on, he already felt his mouth watering as he is quite a sucker when it came to sweets.

“I was hired as a barista but ever since the cashier had to leave to focus on their studies, I man the register at times, but since I’ve been doing both, Hyung has raised my salary a bit.” Yeosang nods at his explanation, telling him it’s great that he was basically getting paid for both stations

“Oh! I haven’t told you my name, haven’t I?” he shakes his head and this causes the blonde to face palm at his forgetfulness “I’m Wooyoung, I’m guessing you’re a student too?” they both shake hands as Yeosang confirms he is a student.

“I figured, you see, I’m quite nosy and Joong Hyung can’t stand it sometimes but I’ve been here for so long that he’s gotten used to it.” He snickers, playing with the plastic plant that was on the center of the table.

Yoesang can’t help but notice how Wooyoung seemed to be just looking at him, he found it a little creepy, he clears his throat “I don’t want to sound rude but,” he shifts on his seat, his backpack that was on his lap almost sliding off

“Can you please not stare at me?” Wooyoung immediately apologizes for what he was doing “I’m sorry, I just want to be able to recognize you out of the workplace.” Yeosang understood, telling him it’s okay and that’s when Wooyoung excused himself to get back to cleaning as Hongjoong Hyung would want the place to be spotless.

The soft ring of the bell that hung on the door caused Yeosang to whip his head around, expecting to see Hongjoong but it wasn’t him, rather it was who he assumed was an employee, seeing as the café was still closed for customers.

“Oh, Yongbok, this is Yeosang, he’s going to be our new cashier.” Wooyoung informs, Yeosang stands up to be polite, introducing himself to the new face

“Hi, welcome to the Sunrise Café, I’m Yongbok, usually in charge of the kitchen, mainly on the desserts.” He proudly shows off the baked goods displayed on the counter under the warm peachy lights “I was here earlier to bake some cookies, I just came back as I accidentally left something in my locker.”

Yeosang had somehow expected him to be intimidating due to his deep voice but his energy gave off a completely different vibe while Wooyoung laughs at him for forgetting another item as it has happened quite frequently.

It was only a matter of time when Hongjoong finally showed up, Yongbok had excused himself as he was going to go back to his dorm but he assured Yeosang that it’s a positive environment and there was no need to be scared.

Yeosang knew Hongjoong due to his immense reputation in the university, he was basically the pride of the Conservatory of Music Department, he wonders as to why a music major took over the old campus café was about to close during Yeosang’s first year but he completely flipped the place over.

“Good morning Yeosang, you didn’t wait long, right?” Hongjoong sits across from him on the table he had already been occupying “Not at all, Wooyoung kept me company and I happen to meet Yongbok too.” He points over to the blonde behind the counter, waving at them with a smile

“That’s good to hear! I’m going to be needing you as a cashier because although Wooyoung is a hard-working and flexible employee, I do not want to burn him out.” Hongjoong chuckles, shrugging off his jacket and settling his laptop on the table, waiting for it to load.

“Have you ever been here before?” The student shakes his head, explaining that he knows of the place as it’s frequently where people choose to do group studies and whatnot but he had the tendency to stay in his dorm room for those types of activities as crowded places tend to be distracting.

Hongjoong had opened up the spreadsheet for schedules, asking for Yeosang’s in the process “The Sunrise Café wasn’t always like this, it wasn’t really a place students frequented at since it was quite dated and dreary back then.” He explains as he continues to type.

“All I know is that I was supposed to close down.” Hongjoong nods “It did but I had a ton of memories here as a student and I wanted it to be a place of comfort where students can study or hang out, whatever they wanted to do.” He got to the point of explaining that the name was derived from one of his earlier songs that he made

“I want it to be a place where students can feel inspired, that they will make it one day because I know the pressures of being in university and this place is like a breath of fresh air.”

“I hope you’ll enjoy working here, if you have any questions or you need help with anything, either work or school related, don’t hesitate to come to me.” Yeosang already felt at ease with him, it was only the second time they had been face to face but this was more lax, unlike his interview where it was quite nerve-wracking.

“I even tutor Wooyoung sometimes, I wouldn’t mind if you were to join us.” His smile was warm and Yeosang was delighted that he had been picked out of the bunch.

“I’ll finish this up and later after your shift, we can talk about the days and hours you’d want to work in, since you’re only part time, you’d only be working for 4-5 hours, much like Wooyoung.” He immediately calls for the barista, snapping his fingers as a way to tell him to quicken his pace.

“Yes Hyung?” Wooyoung asks, standing next to him “Yeosang here will shadow you for the day but you can also give him the chance to work the register.”

Wooyoung leads Yeosang to the break room, giving him a key to the locket where he will be storing his belongings in as well as putting an apron over his clothes before they went back to man the front of the house after Hongjoong deemed the place open.

“What do you major in?” Wooyoung asks, breaking the silence as they just hang out in the counter seeing as no one has come in yet, Yeosang can see how Wooyoung was slowly inching his hand towards the cookie jar that was supposed to be for sale but he just gets in there, even offering one to Yeosang who declined as he wouldn’t want to give Hongjoong a bad first impression.

“I’m majoring in Literature, I grew up surrounded by books because of my parents' work, how about you?” he asks, he didn’t want any awkwardness between them so he wanted to get to know him better as they will be working together from that point on.

“Dance, major in contemporary to be exact, so there are times that I won’t be here because of practices, especially now since there’s an upcoming show.” Yeosang was amazed at how Wooyoung could possibly balance his classes and practices while holding a part-time job.

“You’ve already met Yongbok but he’s usually just around in the mornings, Hongjoong Hyung takes over the register if he’s not too busy and one of the other baristas here is Yunho.” Wooyoung shoves one more cookie in his mouth before washing his hands as a customer has come in.

“You’ll love him, he’s a computer science major, he’s a little intimidating at first seeing as he’s as tall as a tree but he’s a big puppy once you get to know him.” Yeosang took note of it, he was both excited and scared to meet the other students who work at the place, even more so when Wooyoung mentions that Hongjoong likes to have small gatherings in the café with the staff to welcome newbies to the family.


	2. Hi Hello

After a full week of shadowing Wooyoung, Yeosang had gotten the gist of the situation and he felt confident in himself that he could handle it on his own.

“Good afternoon Youngie!” He greeted the dance major who was putting the dishes in the sink after cleaning one of the tables. 

“Hey Yeo Yeo, how were your classes?” the blonde asks, following him to the threshold of the break room “Good, managed to finish my homework before my shift so I can have a good night sleep later.” He answers, putting on his apron and going to the front “Would you do my essay for me?” Wooyoung asks playfully but also kind of hoping he’d say yes.

“No, I’m trying to fix my sleeping schedule but I can read it and do some corrections, how does that sound?” Wooyoung agrees to the alternative route and Yeosang tells him that he wouldn’t want him to completely rely on him 

“That’d be great, I already had some help from Hyung but a second opinion wouldn’t hurt.” Yeosang nods, happy to help out a friend before he turns to the customer in front of him.

“Welcome to the Sunrise Café, what can I get you?” he asks with a cheerful tone and a smile on his face as he wanted to look friendly even if sometimes they can be a little rude but Yeosang understands that they may just be in a rush.

“Your number if that’s available,” Yeosang was definitely taken aback by the bold answer but he needed to be professional as he is in his work place.

"your number if that's available," Yeosang was a bit taken aback by his answer but he needed to be professional as he is in his work place 

“I’m sorry Sir but I’m afraid I can’t do that,” he remains calm, trying to show that he was unaffected by his awful attempt at flirting “So, what would it be?” he tries again, ready to punch in the order, holding a smile despite the inappropriate request

"Okay, I’m sorry, I’ll just have an iced caramel macchiato and a blueberry muffin.” Yeosang nods, punching in the older quickly, holding his hand out to get his credit card “Is this to-go or dine in?” 

"Dine in, if it means seeing your pretty face.” Yeosang felt a kick at his calves, hearing some quiet snickers coming from Wooyoung as he prepared the ingredients he’d need “Dine in then, can I get your name?” Yeosang readies the plastic cup, ready to write his name for his order 

“Seonghwa, what about yours, pretty?” Yeosang just ignores his question, sliding down the receipt on the granite counter, Yeosang just ignores his final question as he hands him the receipt 

“Just take a seat, Sir.” He tells him before turning his back, huffing as it’s been the nth time someone had tried, and failed, to flirt with him 

“Are you always going to be this professional?” Wooyoung asks, preparing the drink that had been ordered “Also, how can you say no to Park Seonghwa? He’s like a celebrity in this school.” Wooyoung points out as he tops the drink with whipped cream and caramel sauce 

“I don’t even know who he is but I’ll take your word for it.” Yeosang puts out a plate, grabbing a pair of tongs and placing the muffin on it 

“He’s a music major, much like Joong Hyung and he’s the lead singer and guitarist for his own band called Illusion but despite everyone who fawns over him, he’s never shown interest in anyone.” 

Yeosang doesn’t say a word but here merely nods, he wasn’t one who really attends school events nor does he involve himself with campus gossip as that feels a tad “too high school” for him so he doesn’t know shit about Park Seonghwa.

“Would you get mad at me if I slipped your number with his order?” Wooyoung asks while Yeosang was double checking the receipt 

“I will not come to any of your showcases if you do that.” He threatens, Wooyoung laughs nervously, bumping his hips against Yeosang’s.

“Okay, I won’t do that then.” He crumples the paper that he almost slips into the tray, patting Yeosang’s butt as he lets him go and brings Seonghwa his order.

“Iced caramel macchiato and a blueberry muffin, enjoy and have a nice day.” Yeosang says far too quickly as he settles the tray down, putting his orders on the table 

“I would have a nicer day if I get your name and number.” Seonghwa smiles but Yeosang just wanted to smack him with the tray but he can’t do that because it’ll be assault so he just forces out a smile “Have a nice day.”

Seonghwa was intrigued, it was the first time he actually wanted a number from someone and he was willing to give his number to him willingly but he seemed to be disinterested. He just munched on his muffin, trying to concentrate on studying but he can’t help but steal glances of the pretty brunette behind the counter.

“Hey, sorry I’m a bit late, also, are you even studying?” he snaps out of his trance when his rhythm guitarist snaps his fingers in front of his face 

“If I say yes, would you believe me?” Jongho shakes his head before setting his book bag down on one of the chairs, he is ready to head to the counter when Seonghwa grabs hold of his wrist 

“Let me order for you, my treat, since I’m your Hyung.” Jongho was skeptical as to why his Hyung was suddenly willing to order his food and drink. 

“I think I got it Hyung, thank you though.” Jongho declines, making his way to the counter while Seonghwa lifts up his book, hiding behind it so the brunette wouldn’t catch him looking.

When Jongho was finished ordering, he barely got to sit down when Seonghwa immediately questioned him if he was able to catch the cashier’s name 

“No, I didn’t ask nor did he introduce himself, what the hell is going on with you?” the younger pushes his Hyung’s hands away from him, taking his reviewer out, ready to study as he was having none of Seonghwa’s shenanigans.

However It didn’t last before Seonghwa whispered that the brunette was coming their way and Jongho just thinks that of course he’s coming seeing as he’s serving the orders.

“Iced Americano for Jongho, enjoy your drink and have a nice day. Also, good luck on your tests, I know you can do it!” he cheeks the guitarist causing Jongho to flash him a gummy smile before turning on his heels, completely ignoring Seonghwa  
.  
“He said your name and cheered you on? What the fuck?” he says a little too loudly which caused some of the students to turn their heads towards their direction “We’re supposed to be studying and so what if he-“ 

“I want him to cheer me on too.” Seonghwa pouts making Jongho sigh, giving up and just taking a drink of the bitter liquid

“Do you think I was too forward when I tried to ask for his name?” Seonghwa asks the younger and being the good dongsaeng that he is, he asks Seonghwa how he approached the situation.

After explaining, Jongho just wanted to throw the chair at him, understanding why the cashier was blatantly ignoring him.

“Well fuck, he probably thinks you’re some creep or someone who is just hella arrogant.” Jongho replied bluntly “Everyone in school is up in my business already so I figured,” he pauses, sighing deeply as he watched him from afar.

"Maybe he’s new and hasn't been acquainted with anyone or he just minds his own business unlike everyone in this school, so you can’t really just assume he would instantly know you.” 

The younger tries to lighten the situation as well as keeping his Hyung in check because of how he’d been staring at the poor cashier but Jongho still wanted to be of help so he stands up.  
“Where are you going?” Seonghwa asks, telling him he just wants a cookie. 

As he approaches the counter, the brunette immediately comes to his aid “Can I order two chocolate chip cookies, it’d go great with the coffee.”

“Certainly, just a moment.” Jongho nods, eyes on him and he can see why Seonghwa took a liking to him

“There you go, is there anything else I can get you?” Jongho hands him his card, shaking his head at the question if he was going to order another item “Is it okay if I ask for your name?” he immediately receives a “No” for an answer but he saw it coming

“If he,” he gestures to Seonghwa “made you get my name, tell him he has to work for it.” He says firmly and it made Jongho chuckle because there was some sass in his tone 

“I apologize for him but can I get your name, just so I can fuck with him?” he asks quietly, blocking Seonghwa from the view so he wouldn’t be able to see the cashier’s lips as he spoke “I like how you think, my name is Yeosang, it’s nice to meet you Jongho.”

"Well, you certainly took your time." Seonghwa comments as soon as Jongho sits down "Of course I did, managed to get his name too." he smirks and that made Seonghwa drop his book on to the table, causing a ruckus and almost spilling his drink 

“You did? Oh gosh, please tell me.” Jongho zipped his lips, raising a finger up and smirking 

“He said if you want to know his name, you have to work for it.”


	3. Illusion

Seonghwa had been sulking for the past few days, he can’t seem to get that boy out of his mind. They were in the middle of practicing for a school event yet he can’t seem to concentrate, it’s like he’s just clouded.

“Hey, you were a little off on Pirate King, is there something wrong?” Mingi, his long-term best friend asks, sitting next to him on the edge of the stage while Seonghwa double-checked the tuning on his guitar.

“You’re usually very hyped even when it’s just rehearsals, so there must be something bothering you.” The drummer puts his sticks aside as he sees that there was already a small crowd of Seonghwa’s “Fan Club” securing their places in the field even though the show doesn’t start for another 2 hours at the very most.

“Hyung, he’s sulking because he can’t get a pretty boy’s name.” Jongho teases, coming back up the stage after getting himself a drink and the reason made Mingi chuckle 

“You’re hung up on some guy? Who are you and what have you done with Seonghwa?” the redhead jumps off the stage, wincing a bit at how the bottoms of his feet stung upon impact 

“He isn’t just some guy, he’s beautiful and I’ve never had someone reject me like that.” Seonghwa puts his guitar aside, following Mingi and hopping off the stage.

“He’s upset with me because I got his name and he didn’t, the pretty brunette wanted him to work for it.” Jongho further presses as he sits on one of the huge amplifiers on stage 

“Ah, Jongho, stop teasing Hyung.” San comes into the scene with a cup of what seemed to be juice in hand which made Seonghwa’s eyes snap wide because the cup sleeve was far too familiar.

“San, you were only gone for a few minutes, how’d you get the drink so fast?” Seonghwa asks while San was just drinking it without a care in the world 

“Oh, a blonde angel by the name of Wooyoung said it’s on the house because I’m cute, the Sunrise Café opened a kiosk along with-“

San was unable to finish his sentence as Seonghwa just zooms out of the scene with Mingi in tow, the bassist just shrugs, running up the stage to talk with Jongho before they have to go backstage to get changed.

Once the kiosk came into their view, Mingi understood as to why his best friend was so hung up on the “Pretty Brunette”, Mingi wasn’t one to frequent cafes as he prefers to study in the library but when he saw the tallest of the bunch with stunning, bright blue hair it seemed as if he was drawn to him instantly.

“I might have to come with you and Jongho when you study because look at the pretty blue haired fairy.” Mingi whistles, running his hand over his flaming red hair to try and look good even though he already knows he’s handsome.

“Are we going to just stare at them or should we actually get something to drink because I am parched.” Mingi questions, feet itching to approach them as there weren’t that many students lining up in their kiosk.

“You can even try asking for his name again but this time maybe a bit more humble.” The drummer encourages and Seonghwa nods before stalling yet again 

“Hold on, do I look okay?” he asks, he was wearing simple clothes, a white t-shirt along with black skinny jeans paired with his usual combat boots but nonetheless he looked like a model.

When they finally got their turn in the line, Seonghwa felt like he was going to melt upon hearing his deep yet soothing voice, asking them what they wanted to order.

“Hi, you-“ Seonghwa cuts himself off when Mingi elbows him on the side “What he meant to say is we’ll get honey lemon and jasmine flower tea, right Hwa?” Mingi forces a smile as he looks at Seonghwa “Yeah, definitely.” The raven-haired boy nods, pulling out his wallet to retrieve some cash.

“Okay, Yunho, you got that, right?” the cashier turns to the blue-haired beauty who nods “Yunho, huh.” Mingi spoke quietly before moving aside to wait for their drink and this gave him the chance to try and shoot his shot because he’s got game unlike Seonghwa who was staring discreetly at the cashier like a puppy while the latter focused on his job.

“So, Yunho, that’s your name, right?” he nodded. “Do you like bands or stuff? music in general?” Yunho places their drinks on top of a small wooden container as they were ready

“Yeah, who doesn’t?” Yunho smiles, putting a cardboard sleeve to protect their hands from the heat of the tea 

“Well, our band is playing later and maybe you’d like to come and watch.” He says with confidence “Oh, for sure! I’ll ask my friends if they want to watch too, what time does it start?” he asks and Mingi smiled as the way he spoke felt like heaven.

“6:30 at the football field.” Yunho takes note of if, getting the attention of his co-workers as he tells them to remember the time

“We’d love to come, what was your name again?” The brunette played coy, turning his attention to Mingi after being done with another customer who just ordered a baked good. 

“Mingi, I’m the drummer and Seonghwa here is our lead vocalist and guitarist.” He didn’t forget to include his best friend, pulling him close and putting his arm over his shoulder 

“He’d love it if you were able to come.” He says toward the brunette who nods “I’ll try, I don’t know what time we’re closing the kiosk.” Mingi feels Seonghwa tense up, opening his mouth to speak 

“Y-You’re coming?” Mingi suppresses a laugh at his stutter, normally he’s confident in speaking so he figured the cashier must have left such a huge impact on him.

“Fucking talk to him.” Mingi whispers, pushing him up front while he takes their drinks “You got any request? I’ll gladly change the set for you.” Seonghwa rambles causing an unidentifiable expression on the latter’s face 

“No, not really but I’ll try to come, seeing as I’m a big fan of bands, namely Day6, Onewe and South Club.” Seonghwa took note of those bands, planning on doing some research because maybe, just maybe he can impress him, Mingi pinches his back, as if telling him to try harder as he can see the slight disinterest in the brunette’s face.

“How are you on this fine day?” Mingi just gave up at that point, there was no hope for Seonghwa, nope, none.

“I’m quite fine actually, you don’t look too good though, and you’re sweating like crazy.” Seonghwa follows his hands as he got a bunch of napkins and as if the brunette likes seeing him flustered, he dabs his face 

“Wouldn’t want you getting sick, hmm?” Seonghwa doesn’t know what kind of game he was playing as he seemed to have switched from snarky to playful and he was damn good at it.

"Are you really coming tonight?" he asks again and while the brunette throws away the napkins, sanitizing his hands and putting them on his hips "If I say yes, would you leave? I'm still technically at work." Seonghwa nods, backing away with a smile 

"Wait! Can I get your name? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Another try wouldn’t hurt, right?

“So, let me get this straight,” San starts “None of us are straight but go off I guess.” Jongho points out as he changes his clothes for the show “Alright, before I was rudely interrupted,” he glares at the unbothered rhythm guitarist.

“I managed to snag myself the blonde barista, Mingi here, did the bare minimum of talking to his blue-haired pixie dream boy and managed to get his number, but you invited the brunette over and yet you still didn’t get his name?” Seonghwa nods even though it was a little embarrassing to admit.

“You are a bisexual disaster and to think you have a whole ass fan club.” Mingi says, feigning disappointment as he taped up his drum sticks to prevent them from breaking in in the middle of the set and protect himself from blisters as he always goes a little too hard when they play Wonderland.

“Hey, lay off, it’s not like he actually talks to people who are interested in him and it’s been a while since he’s interested in someone, come on, we have a show to play and maybe you’ll even see the love of your life and feel better.” Jongho says, pulling his guitar over his body as they were on in a few seconds.

“And maybe after this, he’ll see how cool you are and he’ll tell you his name.” San says optimistically as he gets hold of his bass.

“Party all night long, Illusion!” Ming’s voice booms through their eardrums before they run up on stage, hearing all the cheers gives all of them the confidence as well as the motivation to play well.

The sun was starting to set, giving the sky a mix of oranges, pinks, and purples, perfect for the set they will be playing.

"Good evening SNU!" he greets the crowd through the microphone, the response he got from the crowd pumped them up already and they weren’t even playing yet.

“I’m sure you all know this song already but the scenery looks perfect with all the colors and the atmosphere perfectly highlights this song, right san?” he turns to the bassist who nods, pressing his lips to the microphone

"Everyone, will you follow us till the sun comes up?" he speaks up energetically 

"Let's start this off with a bang then, let's party all night long!" Seonghwa further hypes them up before setting his hands on the fretboard and they wait for Mingi to countdown before starting the song.

The sound of the riffs of guitars, the deep bass, as well as the powerful drumming filled everyone with energy.

Seonghwa didn't care that he was getting tired, he loved being on-stage, he loved making people happy through their music.

It feels as if they all lose themselves every time they were on-stage; Seonghwa's confidence hits the roof, Mingi sheds his fluff ball nature as he becomes a fierce drummer and at times joining in on the vocals with his perfect, deep voice.

San turns into a literal demon, killing it on the bass and as he is one for theatrics, his eyes would even roll to the back of his head when he gets really into it.

And Jongho who is always type casted as their baby as he is the youngest, just blows the crowd away with his powerful voice that he seems to belt out effortlessly.

Seonghwa felt like he was on fire, especially more under the bright lights as he blocked out the screams while he sang but his eyes were searching for one person and one person only, the pretty brunette who promised would come.

It all felt like a blur and they don't even notice that they've all finished playing their set and another band was up next even though the crowd still wanted them to play but they also have to give way for others to showcase their own talents.

"I didn't see him." Seonghwa huffs as soon as they get backstage, he immediately takes off his drenched shirt, fanning himself off as he felt like his body was overheating, he sits in front of the electric fan to cool himself even more.

“I’m sure they did, probably just didn’t see them as there were a lot of people.” Mingi comforts because he didn’t want to see sulky Seonghwa again because he knows he’s going to be up all night and will most likely spam their group chat.

“We did great as always,” Seonghwa says, changing the topic “Jongho, you were amazing, just try not to strain your voice so much, I heard it during Wave and I don’t want you getting hurt.” Jongho nods, putting his guitar inside his case, preparing to leave.

“Sannie, try to be careful when you’re hyping up the crowd, you almost fell off the stage, you rascal.” He ruffles his hair before checking on him for any injuries as he had tumbled over one of the amps but he commends him as he continued playing while sprawled on the floor.

“I’m good Hyung, it was funny though.” He brushes off as he puts on a clean shirt “And Mingi, you’re amazing as always but try to hold on to you sticks tighter, you almost caused a fight in the crowd.”

They all shared laughter at the incident as they had to stop after Pirate King because one of Mingi’s sticks slipped out of his grip which propelled to the crowd and some girls started fighting over it, causing dismay towards the behavior as they could harm other students that surrounded them, he had to scold them in front of the crowd.

"You were great too Hyung, despite forgetting some lyrics because you were way too busy looking for him.” The youngest teases, he didn’t really mind, he thinks it’s cute that Seonghwa was crushing on someone and it was only this time that he messed up so they won’t really hold it against him “It won’t happen again, let’s all go home and rest because holy shit, I have a lot of homework to catch up on.”

As Seonghwa let his bandmates go home, he stayed for a bit, wrapping the tips of his fingers as there were some blisters forming.

It took him a good 30 minutes before gathering his belongings, leaving the backstage area and he came across a familiar face. He doesn’t know if he was hallucinating because of how tired he was but he blinks his eyes a couple of times and he really was there, as if waiting for someone.

“Hey there,” he grabs his attention “Hi, I’m sorry I couldn’t make it, I only got to hear the last 2 songs.” Seonghwa listened to him explain that he had to help Hongjoong pack up as Wooyoung and Yunho bailed earlier than expected to watch but Seonghwa didn’t mind but he did wonder why the boy who played around with him a few hours ago was waiting for him so he asked.

“Wooyoung said that he saw how you seemed to be looking out in the crowd and that you stumbled over your lyrics and he assumes it’s because of me, you could say that even if it is just an assumption, I feel bad and I hope you aren’t beating yourself up over your mistakes on stage.” 

Seonghwa waves it off, telling him it’s okay and it’s only the first time so there was no harm done “Need any help with those?” Before Seonghwa can answer, his amplifier was snatched away from his hand, honestly giving him some relief 

“I may have been a snarky and sarcastic little shit but I can see that you’ve played quite hard, seeing as your fingers are all bandaged up and I’m not that much of an asshole yet, so how about I treat you with some coffee, you did well tonight.”


	4. Hunt

Yeosang had a day off the next day which he was thankful for, despite enjoying his job at the café, it can also be a little draining, especially when your co-workers are both extroverts but in a short amount of time, Yeosang has already valued Wooyoung and Yunho.

He didn’t mind listening to them gushing about San and Mingi respectively, he also didn’t mind how they’ve formed their own theories as to why Yeosang hasn’t given Seonghwa his name yet even though he literally treated him for a cup of coffee after the show he was invited to.

The literature student can only laugh when the weekend had passed as it only hit him days after the Seonghwa didn’t ask for his name, not even once, during the whole night they were together and it was quite a long time.

They hung out at the café, even doing homework together as Seonghwa mentioned he was late in terms of passing them.

Of course, they were under Hongjoong’s watchful eyes as he was doing some inventories.

His last class for that night finally ended after a grueling 2 hours, he stretches his back was a bit sore when he finally stood up from the hard chair, as he gathers all his stuff, he was thinking about what he could possibly have for dinner and what he’d do to wind down for the night, his head was starting to hurt seeing as the class was Philosophy and it was just such a bitch subject but he needed the units.

“Hey pretty angel.” Yeosang stops his tracks as soon as he passed the threshold of the door, caught in mid-yawn

“Seonghwa, what are- how’d you know what my class was?” Yeosang asked, confused as he never told Seonghwa any classes he’s taking while they were together

“I didn’t, I saw you earlier while I was coming down from practice and I just waited, I guess.” He shrugs, offering to help him with his books but Yeosang declines

“That’s not creepy at all, but go off, I’m gonna head to my dorm now.” He excuses himself but then he realized that Seonghwa might follow him again, so he made sure to look back from time to time just to make sure that the musician wasn’t following him but he almost shrieks when Seonghwa happens to jump in front of him, causing Yeosang to almost punch him in the throat.

“Have you eaten dinner?” Yeosang lies by nodding but his stomach betrays him as it grumbled a little too loud “Your stomach says otherwise,” Seonghwa chuckles, taking the school books away from his hands “Come on, my treat.” Yeosang wanted to say no but the way his whole body shook from hunger made him say yes.

“I’ll go order, take a seat, I wouldn’t want you to faint.” Seonghwa says, putting their belongings on the empty table, Yeosang did as told, fiddling with his bracelets while he waited for Seonghwa to come back because there were some students who he caught staring, most likely because he came with Seonghwa, and as the musician stated, he rarely hangs out with other people other than his bandmates.

“I forgot to ask you what you would like so I got you the same food I ordered.” Yeosang tells him that he didn’t mind and he unwrapped his burger, not saying a word to each other as they had their fills but Seonghwa understood as he must have been pretty hungry.

Yeosang practically inhaled his burger, making Seonghwa chuckle, so it was a good thing he got him fries on the side.

“You’re such a messy eater.” he takes out a wet wipe from his bag, reaching forward to get rid of the ketchup and crumbs that had littered his mouth “I’ve been told.” Yeosang thanks him before continuing to eat.

“My bandmates wouldn’t shut up about your friends.” Seonghwa sparks up a topic while Yeosang was too engrossed in eating the ice cream, dipping his fries in from time to time “Mine as well.” He answers while Seonghwa rests his chin on the palm of his hand.

“Not only that but they keep making fun of me that I still haven’t gotten your name.” That made Yeosang chuckle, thinking about how infuriated Seonghwa must have been over the weekend at the realization that the topic of his name hasn’t come up.

“I think we were too caught up in school work that you didn’t even realize.” Seonghwa nods before silence struck them yet again, Yeosang can see that Seonghwa was sort of hesitating and he needed to figure something to say because he wasn’t finished with his ice cream and he didn’t want to leave as it’d seem rude because Seonghwa already treated him for a meal.

“How did your essay go?” he asks, a little too low but enough for Seonghwa to hear “Good, thank you for the help, I think I’ll get a good grade.” Yeosang nods, telling him that he’s open to help if he wants.

“If you approached me similar to when you invited me to your show, you would’ve already have my name and number.” Yeosang says with a small smile as they walked out of the fast food chain, ready to go back to his dorms.

"But you are sort of warming up to me, right?" he smiles hopefully and Yeosang looks up at him

“You’re not so bad when you’re all awkward and flustered but please, don’t show up outside my classroom again, I get the gesture but it’s kind of weird you waited for me.” He says respectfully, making sure his tone wouldn’t hurt Seonghwa.

“I apologize for that, it’s just that I saw you and yeah, it won’t happen again!” Yeosang nods, thanking him one last time for the dinner before they go their separate ways, with Yesoang walking back to campus while Seonghwa went the opposite direction to his apartment, not too far from the university.

Yeosang smirks when he hears Seonghwa let out a scream of frustration when he turned the corner, he snickers to himself as he seemed to forget to ask for his name again.

The next morning Yeosang made his way to his meeting place with his reporting partner, they've agreed to do it in the café as it has also become Yeosang's place to study in.

“Yeo Yeo, isn’t it your day off today,” Hongjoong says as soon as the literature student stepped foot inside the café “I know but I’m meeting my partner here.” He explains, heading towards the counter and ordering drinks for himself and his partner who texted that she was running a little late.

“The café will be closed on Friday night, okay?” Yeosang raises a brow, asking why it would be closed and Hongjoong smiles widely at him “Because we’re gonna have a get together, welcoming our new baby to the family.” Hongjoong reaches out, pinching his cheeks and he figures that this must be what Wooyoung mentioned.

“Ah Hyung, that won’t be necessary!” he tries but the older shakes his head, clapping his hands every time Yeosang tries to speak against it until the younger gets pouty.

“It’ll be fun Yeo, mine certainly was.” Yunho says, wiggling his eyebrows at Hongjoong which reminded him of the night that he swore he’ll never let Yunho touch alcohol again.

“Did I miss something?” Yeosang was assuming something else that must have happened between them but Hongjoong was quick to deny that

“It’s not like that you dirty bastard! Someone, I assumed it was Wooyoung, played troublemaker and his inner whore jumped out.” Yeosang snickers while Hongjoong shivered at the thought as he also got dragged into it by Wooyoung.

“Hey pretty angel, didn’t think I’d see you here.” Seonghwa’s voice echoed through the walls making Yeosang’s eyes go wide while Hongjoong and Yunho laughed, ready to see the scene unfold.

“What are you doing here?” Yeosang asks while the latter occupies the seat next to him “I was only going to get a drink but then I saw you.” He winks causing Yeosang to be the one getting flustered “Can you not distract me, please? My partner is on her way and we have a report to do.” Yeosang pleads, clasping his hands together and Seonghwa hums.

“If you tell me your name, I’ll go fuck off.” He challenges, making Yeosang exasperatedly sigh and bury his face in his hands “Hey, I’m sorry for being late, I’ve already done some slides- Seonghwa?” Yeri raises a brow, a little surprised to say the least but she takes a seat after Yeosang offers.

“Seonghwa, I have work to do.” The guitarist pouts before letting out a whine “Okay, because I want to be good and I don’t want to get in the way of your grades.” He ruffles Yeosang’s hair, standing up and heading to the counter to order but of course, blowing the literature student a kiss before doing so.

“Are you like, together or something?” Yeri asks with a sly smile on her lips as she turns on her laptop “No! it’s not like that, he’s just been pestering me.” Yeosang defends, opening his book to show her his references “But he is pursuing you, right?” the way she pressed, reminded him of his mom who always teases him whenever she finds out he has a crush on someone.

“I fucking hope not.” He grumbles while she furrows her brows “That’s a little mean of you but I think I understand, relationships are overrated sometimes.” She pauses just as Hongjoong served them their food and drinks and they both thank him

“If you become his boyfriend, his _“fan club”_ would have a field day.” She jokes, drinking her coffee as she was in need of a kick

“They won’t have to worry, nothing going on between us other than being acquaintances,” Yeosang says confidently

“I haven't even given him my name yet.”


	5. Say My Name

Yeosang felt relief wash over him when they finally finished their reporting, he gives Yeri a high-five as they’ve concluded that they made a good team after working together for the past week.

He wasn’t that fond of having partners for school work nor is he fond of reporting in front of the class but Yeri assured him beforehand that they will be okay, that he will be able to answer their professor’s questions as they studied their material well.

“Thank you, Mr. Kang and Ms. Kim,” They both thank her, Yeri even squeezes Yeosang’s hand because she knew how nervous he was the entire period, especially since the professor was strict 

“Does anyone have a question for them? Were you able to understand their topic?” she turns to the students and Yeri lets go of Yeosang’s hand which had started to warm up while they waited to be told to sit down but a few seconds later, a classmate’s hand shots up

“Yes, Hyewon?” Yeri spoke and she clears her throat “My question is directed towards Yeosang,” the boy raises his brows, readying himself as the question might be from his part of the reporting.

“What are you and Seonghwa?” he gaped at the question, turning to look at Yeri with a scowl “I don’t think that an appropriate question.” He points out, turning to their professor who was just as surprised, she tells them to sit down before going off on the class that questions need to be about the topic being reported and not about the student’s personal life.

Yeosang just deflates in his seat after gathering their materials from the podium, Yeri seems to notice this as well as the look of annoyance in his face, not to mention he was shooting glares towards Hyewon but she elbows him, capturing his attention, telling him he did a good job and he shouldn’t let such a question to get to him.

Class finally ended, they had planned to get lunch together but the sight of someone made Yeosang think that it might not happen anymore as when they got to the stairs, low and behold, Park Seonghwa was there with his headphones on, lugging around his guitar.

“Should we go the other-“ Yeri was cut off when they heard the nickname Seonghwa had given to Yeosang, a nickname that Yesoang was starting to secretly like but Seonghwa didn’t need to know about that just yet.

“How were your classes, Angel?” Yeri holds back a smile at the sight of Yeosang’s ears turning red “Good, what are you doing here?” Yeosang asks, scratching the nape of his neck before pulling Seonghwa aside as they were being obstructions to the hallway.

“I was on my way to my class and I saw you when I passed by, how did your report go?” Seonghwa asks, genuinely curious and hoping that it went okay “It went well, listen, Yeri and I were gonna-“ 

“Oh! I totally forgot I had something to do with a friend!” Yeri pipes up, much to Yeosang’s mortification while Seonghwa smiles in delight “Yeri, don’t leave me.” Yeosang shows her his best puppy dog eyes but she shakes her head, getting her laptop bag from Yeosang “Have fun with Hwa.” She pats his head before waving goodbye, disappearing into the stairs and leaving Yeosang with the music major.

“So, you’re obviously free now.” Seonghwa helps him with his bag as it was looking quite heavy before leading Yeosang to the connecting building “How was your day?” Seonghwa asks, walking along Yeosang’s pace. 

“Good, apart from this dreadful reporting, also, I don’t want to seem rude but do you really think it’s a good idea to be friends?” Seonghwa halts his steps at the question and he turns to look at him “Have I gotten on your nerves? I’m sorry, I really am, I just want to get to know you.” Yeosang can see the worried look on his face after his question which made him somehow panic.

“No, it’s not that, you’re getting less annoying if I’m being honest.” He answers and he sees how Seonghwa’s expression immediately changed

“But there have been some students who are getting on my nerves, as if trying to purge information about you.” He admits and Seonghwa purses his lips into a thin like, apologizing yet again but he promises he’ll do something, telling Yeosang it’s nothing to worry about.

“How about we get lunch somewhere else, away from their prying eyes.” Yeosang nods, letting Seonghwa link their arms together as he leads him in the opposite direction “Then we’re eating lunch in the practice room, it’s only going to be my bandmates and don’t worry about lunch, I got you covered.”

When they got to the practice room, Seonghwa didn’t expect to earn a slap from Yeosang on his arm “What was that for?” he questions, raising his brow from the sudden abuse “You didn’t tell me it was at the fifth floor, you bastard!” Yeosang huffs while Seonghwa chuckled, taking out an unopened water bottle from his bang and giving it to Yeosang 

“You could have warned me, my knees were not ready.” He puts a hand on his chest as he gulps down half of the water.

He watches Seonghwa knock on the door, it even had a tune of some sort before he pops his head in “You don’t happen to mind if I bought someone along with me?” he hears Seonghwa ask while Yeosang leans his back on the wall, catching his breath

“Not at all Hyung, San is in the closet by the way with some blonde beauty.” Jongho answers nonchalantly, opening the huge pizza box they ordered beforehand.

“Don’t worry about who I bought, he’s an angel.” Yeosang nibbled on his bottom lip because the nickname was starting to fluster him and Seonghwa is supposed to be annoying not cute!

Seonghwa retracts from the door, letting Yeosang pass through

“H-Hello, it’s me.” He greets Seonghwa’s bandmates and Jongho almost slips up but was quick to keep his mouth shut about his name “Oh hey you!” 

“Fuck! It’s you!” Mingi points at him with a mouthful of pizza “Your blonde friend is in the closet with our bassist by the way.” Yeosang’s lips form into an _“o”_ before being pushed towards the said door being egged on by the group to open it and surprise them.

“Should I?” he asks, a little hesitant as he was in fear of what might be happening inside, Seonghwa leans back on a chair, amused as to how San would react as he’s caught using their practice room to somehow hook up with someone.

“Hyung is quite strict as to what the practice room is being used for, bringing girlfriends or boyfriends is a no no unless you have Hyung’s permission.” Jongho informs while Mingi jumps in “But you’re a friend of Hwa now, so you’re welcome here anytime!” 

“Okay, I’ll open it.” He rubs his hands together like some sort of villain while Mingi readies his phone, wanting to capture the moment, Jongho counts down from 5, and Seonghwa just looks in amazement by how mischievous the angel is behaving.

“What are you doing!” Yeosang yells as soon as he flings the door wide open, causing San and Wooyoung to tear away from each other, hair disheveled, lips swollen and their clothes all rumpled.

“Yeosang?!” Wooyoung screams before slapping a hand over his mouth as he knew he fucked up, Yeosang almost bolts out the door but Seonghwa was quick to block him, a smile of victory etched on his lips.

“Yeosang,” he repeats while the latter sighs, spinning around and making his way to the stage provided “I can see that you’re happy.” He hoists himself up the edge, swinging his feet back and forth, filling the room with the sound of thuds as the heel of his feet hit the hallow wood.

“Very much!” he cheers, jogging towards him and batting his eyelids 

“Do I get to have your number too?” he asks, bouncing a bit as he felt positive

“You got my name by accident, thanks for to blondie here.” He points at Wooyoung who mouths a _“Sorry”_ and Yeosang just nods, understanding that it was partly his fault for scaring them like that.

“You still have to work for that shit.” Seonghwa stomps his feet on the floor, almost as if throwing a tantrum while the others stare at him

“Is he always like that?” he asks, the others were just as shocked, Seonghwa must really like him so much.

“Never, I applaud your power.” San raises his soda can while Mingi gets a slice of pizza for Yeosang who was currently sitting on stage like a prince.


	6. Enough

Yeosang wonders why he had to take gym class even though he was a literature major, hell, he doesn’t even know why there’s still gym class in college but he learns that it’s a requisite subject and that he needed it to complete his units, much to his dismay.

He was lowkey glad that the gym class was more focused on sports, unlike the gym class he had in his freshman year where it seemed like they were doing ballet exercises every week. He wasn’t one for sports but he used to participate in playing volleyball back when he was in high school so he chose to play volleyball rather than basketball for that class period.

As fun as it was, his fingers and palms were starting to go numb from the impact of the ball but he was having way too much fun with his classmates.

He walks around the court, trying to catch his breathing, looking down at his palms which were already a bright shade of red, his knees were sore and red as well but that’s his own fault because he was too lazy to put on his protective gear.

He slides down onto the floor, tongue rolling out of his mouth as he breathes in and out, clearly tired from playing for what seemed like an hour.

“I didn’t know you could play like that Yeo,” he looks up to see his classmate, holding out a hand for him which Yeosang took and he was pulled up from the floor “Have you ever considered trying out for the team? I mean, I know you’re graduating soon but it wouldn’t hurt to try.” Jaemin asks but Yeosang shakes his head, explaining that he played for fun and not for competitions.

“I get what you-“ Jaemin cuts himself off when he grabs Yeosang, pushing him back to the ground and making him duck “What the fuck?” Yeosang’s eyes grow wide when he sees a volleyball hit the wall behind them

“I didn’t see you there, Kang.” It was a girl from a different department who was taking gym along with his class so he didn’t really know much about her.

Her tone, however, was full of sarcasm, as she tried to get the ball back, Jaemin kicked it farther away as he was worried about her intentions “Ah, you must be one of Seonghwa’s boot lickers.” Yeosang had some snarky tone in his voice

“Does he know you talk shit about him?” Yeosang rolls his eyes, ignoring her remarks as he pats Jaemin’s back 

“Come on, I wanna get changed.” He ignores her, turning his back as he thinks to himself how can a student, who just so happens to be in a band, have such a following who were willing to get out of their way to vex anyone who ever comes in contact with him.

When he was close to just a few meters away from the court, he unexpectedly felt something weighted strike the side of his face “Yeosang!” he heard Jaemin scream before he felt an ear-splitting pitch and his vision was filled with little black spots before completely passing out.

Hongjoong dropped everything he was doing at the café upon receiving a call claiming to be Yeosang’s classmate, he lets Wooyoung handle the café for the next few hours until he comes back

Wooyoung was worried as to why his Hyung was suddenly in a rush, claiming he needed to get to the University’s clinic but he didn’t get the chance to ask what happened as Hongjoong bolted out after telling him he had to go.

“We were going to call his parents but I know they don’t live close by and I saw that you were the last person he had called.” Jaemin stands up from the stool that was next to the clinic’s bed where Yeosang was asleep.

“Of course, it’s not a problem.” Hongjoong thanks the student, telling him to get back to class and that he’ll look after Yeosang until he wakes up but not without asking what happened.

“At first it was some girl who almost hit him with a ball but I managed to help him dodge it, they had a brief back and forth about Park Seonghwa, it wasn’t all that serious but when we were about to head out of the court, out of nowhere another ball was thrown towards him.”

Hongjoong sighs as he couldn’t believe some students were going lengths just because another student seemed to be interested in the person they least expected.

He thanks him one last time and Jaemin informed him that his belongings were being dropped off by other classmates before leaving, he takes over the seat as he takes a look at Yeosang’s face, sighing to himself once more and texting Wooyoung and Yunho that he’s not going to be letting Yeosang go to work for the next few days until his injuries healed.

He was able to hear from the nurse and resident doctor the state of his injuries; a dislocated jaw due to the impact when he fell on the ground but they managed to pop it back into place, he sustained a black eye and even had a nosebleed beforehand that had already stopped. 

It took about half a day until Yeosang woke up, immediately turning to his side as he felt his head spin and the need to vomit.

Thankfully, Hongjoong was quick enough to get hold of the plastic basin that was left for their use because it was expected that Yeosang will most likely be in a dazed state. Hongjoong scrunches his nose as he sees Yeosang’s body heave, hearing him gag and struggling with his breathing causes pain to him.

Yeosang felt somewhat better in the next few minutes, pushing the basin away and collapsing back on the bed, feeling another wave of nausea about to hit him due to the suddenness of him getting up from the bed and not to mention the obnoxiously bright lights of the clinic.

“Are you here to pick me up for my shift, Hyung?” he asks, turning to his side to look at Hongjoong who chuckles

“No, I was called in and I don’t think you should come to work for a while, just until your injuries heal.” Yeosang pouts, hissing a bit when he feels some pain on his jaw

“Is it bad?” he asks, trying to get comfortable again, he wanted nothing more than to go back to his dorm room 

“Do you want to see?” the older asks “I do, actually.” Yeosang can feel his whole face throb while Hongjoong hands him his phone, excusing himself to call in the doctor so they can do another check-up on Yeosang.

“Mom’s going to freak if she knows about this.” He mumbles to himself as he looks at his face through the phone’s camera, using it as a mirror.

She’s going to have a fit and do her speech; that she took good care of him all his life and she’s not going to let anyone just hurt him like that.

To Yeosang, it was a tad embarrassing but he knows that his parents just love him a lot, more so as he is an only child.

He could easily blame Seonghwa for all of this, he was living a peaceful life before the musician came into his life in the form of bad flirting but he’s not that much of an asshole to pin it on him as he has no control of how people would react to their supposed friendship.

And maybe Seonghwa is growing on him but he doesn’t want to admit that, despite being annoying, Seonghwa has some good qualities that he himself admits that not everyone knows.

After having another physical exam with the doctor, Hongjoong accompanies him back to his dorm room, even buying him something to eat seeing as he hasn’t eaten for most of the day and he also instructs Yeosang about the medication prescribed to him and to call immediately if he doesn’t feel okay.

“Thank you for taking care of me Hyung, I’m sorry for being a nuisance.” Yeosang apologizes and thanks as he opens his door, finally relieved to be in the comfort of his own room

“What are you talking about Yeo? You’re no nuisance, you’re a part of our little Sunrise family now.”


	7. Blue Sky

The skies were fairly clear that morning, perhaps due to the sudden rain that came the night prior. It was the weekend and Seonghwa figured he’d give Yeosang a visit, it had been days since they last saw each other.

He wasn’t going without a reason, he needed help from the literature student in terms of his essay and maybe invite him to the field to enjoy the beautiful day, who knows?

He’d given him the space he asked after spending a day with him in the music room where Seonghwa was practically serenading him with covers of songs he learned upon learning about what bands Yeosang liked, the literature student made a deal, if Seonghwa were to give him some space for the next couple of days, he’ll give him his number.

Seonghwa complied with the request but he was starting to miss him, he missed their banters and the look on Yeosang’s face whenever he tries to hold in his emotions whenever he somehow tugged at his heart strings but the way the tips of his ears turned red was an indication that Seonghwa was starting to have some effects on him.

He goes inside the café with a wide smile, guitar on his back as always because he’ll never know when he can serenade him again but instead of seeing Yeosang, it was only Wooyoung and Yunho but nonetheless he approached the duo.

“Hey Woo,” Wooyoung lifts his head up, smiling and asking what his order is but Seonghwa had a different thought in his mind “I thought Yeosang works on the weekends.” He sees how Wooyoung’s expression changed and he tells Yunho to cover for him for a bit, leading Seonghwa behind one of the bookshelves 

“Hyung have him days to rest, we haven’t seen him that much as his professors also gave him the option to do some of his works online for the meantime.”

Seonghwa furrows his brows as to what may have happened “Joong Hyung told me not to let you know but just so you know, Yeosang doesn’t blame you for it,” Seonghwa gulps as he just feel like he’s one of the reasons 

“There were some people in his class that had crossed the line.” The musician somehow got the idea what Wooyoung meant but he lets him Wooyoung continue to talk 

“I haven’t seen him but I can call him, tell him you’re here.” he immediately nods while Wooyoung excuses himself to call Yeosang, he just had a lot of thoughts that littered his mind that he didn’t even realize that Wooyoung was starting to talk to him again.

He blinks a few times before snapping out of his thoughts, apologizing to Wooyoung 

“He said you can go over to his dorm, said that you did text him about needing some help, Liberal Arts and Sciences Dorms, 4th floor, room 117.” Seonghwa nods, unexpectedly giving Wooyoung a hug before deciding to order something to-go for himself and for Yeosang.

When he came face to face with Yeosang’s dorm room, he was a little hesitant and scared as to what may have happened to him but he psyches himself up and knocks on the door but not without curing himself and even kicking the concrete wall before hearing a faint voice coming from the other side of the door. 

He gasps audibly when the door opens and he sees Yeosang looking like he just woke up, the brunette just invites him inside. The room looks as if it was covered in books, he was surprised that Yeosang’s bed wasn’t made out of it, there were some plants basking underneath the window and he sees that he doesn’t have a roommate. 

“You can sit down, if you’d like.” Yeosang pats the spot next to him, Seonghwa nods, putting his guitar down first before taking a seat.

“So,” they both paused when they spoke at the same time “You first.” Seonghwa says politely, crossing his legs on the bed and drinking the iced chocolate Seonghwa had gotten for him while Seonghwa drinks his iced coffee. 

The brunette looked especially cute as he was in striped pink pajamas as well as a cat headband, keeping his face free from his hair.

“Someone smashed a volleyball at my face.” He says, trying to smile but with some restraint as his jaw was bruised 

“We had a brief back and forth, figured she was one of your bootlickers.” He chuckles but Seonghwa felt like the whole world was dropped on his shoulders as he felt responsible 

“Angel, I am very sor-“ 

“No, it’s not your fault Hwa, you can’t control their actions.” He shakes his head, it was unacceptable.

“Give me a name.” He demands, trying not to sound intimidating but failing as it was very obvious through his deep voice.

“Some girl named Dayoung, she’s not in our department so let’s just forget about it, please?” Yeosang asks softly yet there was some frustration. 

He felt like a snitch as he even had to tell the teachers who did it because this wasn’t just some petty back and forth, he actually got hurt and they were already doing something about it.

And now, it’s just Seonghwa, it’s not like he’ll do something drastic but what he doesn’t know is that Seonghwa had other ideas in his mind, no one gets to hurt his angel and be able to get away with it.

“How about you go get changed, hmm? It’s a beautiful day outside and you shouldn’t be cooped up in your room.” Yeosang raises a brow, shaking his head as he says he was okay with it but Seonghwa insists.

Even stepping out of the room to give him privacy but that was just an excuse to give his bandmates a call, telling them to ask some students from the literature department to see if they knew this Dayoung person.

Seonghwa comes back inside after Yeosang called out he was dressed but he sits Yeosang down again, telling him that they’ll finish the food before heading outside but of course, it was another reason as he waited for any of his friends to give him a message.

Seonghwa and Yeosang were on their way to the courtyard, the literature student even took a notebook with him, in case he gets inspired to write something about that day but curiosity gets the best of him when he sees what seemed to be a crowd forming.

“What could that be?” Yeosang tugs at Seonghwa’s hoodie but the taller man just keeps quiet before letting Yeosang lead him to the scene. 

“Here he is! Look alive ladies!” Yeosang hears Mingi’s booming voice and the on-lookers formed a path and there he saw Dayoung along with her group of friends “Hwa, I told you not to do anything,” Seonghwa just looks at Yeosang, cupping his cheek carefully

“If I don’t do anything, people like them are going to hurt you and I don’t want that to happen.” He tucks a lock of Yeosang’s hair behind his ear before hopping up on the table, getting a high five from San 

“Listen up, if anyone and I mean anyone, were to touch a single fucking hair on Kang Yeosang, it’s on sight, whatever it is that you’ve done to him, I will do it to you.” He signals to Jongho who tossed him a volleyball.

“Angel, how about you do the honors so they learn.” A devilish smirk forms on his face, voice laced with venom as he aimed his words towards Dayoung and her friends who see the damage they’ve done to Yeosang’s face.

“Hwa, I’m okay, I promise, please, you’re overreacting.” Seonghwa feels Yeosang’s hand reach out and wrap around his bicep “I think you’ve scared them enough, let’s just do what we intentionally planned.”

But of course, Yeosang catches Dayoung roll his eyes at him, he lets it go but Seonghwa doesn’t as he crouches down to her so their eyes were leveled 

“Don’t ever look at him, don’t talk to him, don’t fucking come near him ever again.” He says through gritted teeth, he’s had enough, he can tolerate some of these people’s behavior when it’s only directed towards him but when someone else gets involved because of him, that’s where he draws the line. 

Some of these people were just blindly interested in him but they’ve never gone through the effort of actually talking to him like a normal person, he’s a student like them but they’ve put him on some sort of pedestal.

“I’m not as nice as my angel here and I have somewhere else to be, you guys got this, right?” he turns to his friends, Mingi smirks as he spins the ball in his hands before giving Dayoung a scare when he faux throws the ball at them much to San and Jongo’ s amusement and San screams for them to start running before they actually do it for real.


	8. Feeling Good

The sound of rapid knocking causes Yeosang to jolt awake from his slumber, feeling beat after a full day of classes, and not to mention having to work overtime because something suddenly came up with Wooyoung in regards to his practices, so he decided to cover for him and worked alongside Yunho for the rest of the night.

He wondered who could be knocking on his door at the moment seeing it was almost past midnight, it seemed to be urgent so he didn’t even care what he looked like because it was understandable that he should have been asleep at that hour.

“Seonghwa? What the fuck are you doing here?” his heart pounded like crazy when Seonghwa pushed him back inside the room, bringing his fingers up to his lips to tell him not to make a sound as he reached for the light switch, turning off the main lights.

Yeosang rolls his eyes, prying his hands off him, making his way back to the bed and hiding under the covers as if someone isn’t in his room.

“Yeo, wake up, please?” he felt Seonghwa poke his back making him grumble, peeking out of the covers to look at Seonghwa “What are you doing here?” he questions yet again while Seonghwa sank down to the floor, taking off his boots 

“We had a gig and I just missed you.” He pouts, leaning forward and resting his chin on the bed “You said you would come.” 

Yeosang curses himself, it must have slipped his mind because of how occupied he was 

“I had to cover for Wooyoung, I don’t have your number so I wasn’t able to tell you I couldn’t make it.” Yeosang’s eyes were starting to droop but he wasn’t sure if he should sleep, especially with Seonghwa in the room.

“Don’t you have classes in the morning?” he changes the subject 

“Not until noon, mind if I sleep here?” Yeosang nods, hugging one of his pillows “We’re not that close yet, go home.” He chuckles to himself, closing his eyes again but not without hearing Seonghwa whine 

“I’ll play you a song, any song, just let me stay for the night.” Yeosang props himself up on his elbows, turning the lamp that was above his head so he can get a clear view of Seonghwa.

“If you leave, I’ll give you my number first thing in the morning.” He compromises but Seonghwa doesn't move from his spot, explaining to him that he’ll get in trouble with the R.A. as he snuck inside, hence why he was out of breath when he got to Yeosang’s room “Fine, I’m not that much of an asshole.” Yeosang starts to get up from the bed which confused Seonghwa 

“What are you doing?”

“Giving you the bed, I’ll sleep on the floor.” Seonghwa shakes his head, standing up and sitting Yeosang back on the bed “I’ll cuddle you, Wooyoung said you liked those.” He sighs mentally as his friend was really just telling Seonghwa his weaknesses.

“Okay but if you do anything remotely inappropriate, I’m telling the R.A.” Seonghwa nods before crawling over to position himself on the bed, even letting Yeosang use his arm as a pillow 

“Where can I put my other hand?” he asks awkwardly, Yeosang hums before holding his wrist, draping the guitarists’ arm over his torso 

“Do I get to kiss you goodnight too?” That earns Seonghwa a slap on the leg before chuckling and telling Yeosang he’ll go to sleep.

When he felt that Seonghwa had fallen asleep, his breathing started to relax a bit, he can’t help but feel awkward, not in an uncomfortable sense but more of he’s not used to something like this. 

He’s had relationships in the past but none of them really showed the effort Seonghwa had been showing. 

He doesn’t really know what the deal is with Seonghwa or why he was so keen on getting close with him and this caused the warfare of thoughts inside Yeosang’s head; he’s grown to like Seonghwa in some sense, he knows he plans on asking him out on a date or some sorts and it is something Yeosang has been avoiding ever since he started college.

He was conflicted if he should give Seonghwa a chance to take him out on a date and see how it goes from there or if he should lay it down straight away that he isn’t really looking for a relationship as he wasn’t ready to experience another repeat of all the things he’d been running away from.

“Fuck you, Park Seonghwa, fuck you for making me feel these things.” He mumbles to himself as he tries to sleep again 

“Make you feel what angel?” Yeosang flinched when he heard Seonghwa’s husky voice 

“You’re hearing things Park, perhaps even dreaming.” He reasons out, hoping he’d buy it and he feels Seonghwa hold on to his waist tighter, pulling him close and feeling his back flushed against his chest.

**⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰**

Yeosang was the first to wake up in the morning as he is an early riser despite what time he sleeps. 

He left Seonghwa to sleep even more before he walked out of the room to use the showers, bumping into the R.A. who seemed to be patrolling the halls.

“Good morning,” he greets her and she stops her actions “Yeo, good morning, you’re up early.” She smiles, Yeosang knew she has a soft spot for him seeing as he’s never one to cause trouble in the dorms, even being invited to her room at times for a home-cooked meal which he rarely has nowadays.

“Someone snuck in the building last night, I know for a fact it was a student but I just don’t know who.”

Yeosang knew she was talking about Seonghwa, he wanted to lie but at the same time, she’ll be able to see him when they leave the building so there was no point.

“Ah! It was my friend,” she raised her brow, surprised Yeosang had a guest and even more so when it was way past curfew

“I wasn’t feeling good last night and I called him over, I hope he wasn’t a nuisance.” He hoped that she would buy his little white lie and maybe let him off the hook.

“Oh, I see, are you feeling better now? If not, I can check if I have medicine in my room.” Yeosang nods, telling her everything was okay and that she should stop roaming the halls as it might alarm the other students and think something major happened.

Yeosang was on the floor, in front of the floor length mirror, all dressed up and doing his skin care, he fails to notice that Seonghwa had woken up 

“Good morning,” he squeaks at his voice before looking at him through the reflection 

“Are you always just pretty?” with that question, Yeosang felt his heart race again but he shakes it off 

“I’m not giving you my number, you slept here and I had to cover for you.” He smiles sweetly, Seonghwa groans as he stretches before putting on his boots and crouching next to Yeosang and the closeness made Yeosang’s cheeks fill up with blood, causing him to blush again 

“Just keeping it real, angel.” His eyes linger on the petal-like birthmark, something that he’s always liked to look at as it made Yeosang unique and more beautiful 

“I like how you look like a sweet cinnamon roll, all blushy and soft but you’re also unpredictable at times, love that about you.” Before Yeosang can say anything, Seonghwa leans forward, giving the patch of skin a soft kiss 

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” he smirks when he sees how red Yeosang’s cheeks were, obviously flustered at the action while the musician grabs hold of his guitar, sprinting out the door 

“Fuck you Park Seonghwa!”


End file.
